Personal Memoirs
by FieryFafar
Summary: Bianca remembering the day White left Unova in search of a certain green-haired hobo.


_"So you're really going?"_

_White looked to her side. Her two best friends, Bianca and Cheren stood beside her, their eyes obviously showing signs of grief. The tall brunette flashed a warm smile. She could feel the broken tone in Bianca's voice. Taking one short breath, White calmly walked towards her friends. "Guys," she said, "don't worry. It's not like I'm going away forever. I'm just gonna…have a little adventure on my own again."_

_Without shame, Bianca wiped her tears with her sleeves. "B-but…we never stray so far apart before. Never…" The blonde cupped her mouth, shoulders shaking as she quietly sobbed._

_Seeing her in that state, both White and Cheren cast small frowns. "Bianca…" The young man spoke softly, hand holding her shoulder._

_Even though her face showed no signs of sorrow, only Arceus knew how devastated and sad she was for doing this. "B…Don't cry…" White held Bianca's hands and pulled them away from the blonde's face. Bianca stared at White, who only gave her an assuring smile._

_The smile was not enough to wash away the pain. "I-I hate it when all three of us have to go our s-separate ways. Not again. I mean…it's not like I don't like having my journey before…b-but this is different…" The southern belle shook her head. "You're going to somewhere really far and me and Cheren don't know if we can ever see you again…"_

_"Bianca…" Cheren said her name again, this time voice more mellow with a hint of woe. Bianca may be over-exaggerating, but she had a point. White made a decision last night that she was going to a faraway region. It was a sudden choice; without further discussing with them like they always do. When asked, the brunette could only reply that she 'needed to find something'._

_Or to be accurate – someone._

_Finally, White pulled her petite best friend in a tight hug. Bianca, stunned by the embrace, could only widen her tearful eyes. "Don't cry..." She heard White mutter. "That's the last thing I want from you. You're like my baby sister and I hate seeing you cry." White tightened her hug, arms linking around the blonde's neck. "I promise you. I'll be back. And I know you're a strong woman who can take care of herself." She pulled out of the hug, yet hands gripping Bianca's shoulders. Flashing a small smile, she said, "We're best friend forever, remember? No matter how far we are, where we are, our friendship stays strong like Cheren's thick encyclopaedias."_

_"Hey!"_

_White's joke and the sound of Cheren's voice finally made Bianca laugh. The young woman bashfully wiped her tears, head looking down. "Okay then…" she mumbled softly, finally having a joyful tone in her words._

_That was enough to spark the enthusiasm in White. "That's mah girl!"_

_The trio laughed joyfully. Without a second to spare, they embraced each other with one big hug. Hands petting each other's backs, heads touching one another, their smiles were all that could be seen along with Bianca's tiny hiccups._

_Reshiram stood quietly, blue eyes looking at the friends. His smile widened, happy and slightly woeful himself to see such a beautiful friendship._

_Finally, they broke out of their hug. Now feeling quite embarrassed, Bianca coughed meek giggles. "Sorry for being emotional…"_

_Cheren chuckled while White scoffed. "Nah, it's okay, B."_

_The blonde-haired woman giggled. "Try not to get into too much trouble."_

_Hands holding her hips, White scoffed again, louder this time. "I can't promise you that."_

_A laugh was Bianca's response. She figured that would be her answer. She looked at White. The young champion was always a very strong-hearted girl. Throughout their journey, White had proven her worth, become the next hero of Truth, and saved the world. Even when she was at her worst, her best friend will mask that sorrow with a brave smile._

_And the only people that could read through her were Bianca and Cheren._

_A smile crept up Bianca's lips. They had undergone many challenges and tough times together. The good and the bad, the funny and the embarrassing, even the sad and the mad; all of them stayed eternal in the young assistant's heart and mind._

_And the more she remembered back, the more she loved her dear friends._

_Mouth forming a wide smile, Bianca pounced on White for another hug. "I'll miss you…"_

_The pounce startled White, but she quickly regained her balance. Smiling, with a single tear trickling down her cheek, White returned her hug and muttered, "I'll miss you too, B."_

_Breaking the hug with laughs as their only sound, White looked at Cheren. The spectacled man flashed a boyish grin. He spread his arms wide, welcoming White for a hug._

_Chuckling, White embraced her other childhood friend. The brunette playfully swayed their body left and right. Before the two released their hugs though, White took the opportunity and whispered, "Take care of Bianca, aite? I know very well you can manage that."_

_His eyes widened at the sudden statement. White winked coyly, her mouth forming a naughty grin._

_Judging by the grin, he knew very well what she meant; which resulted with him being flustered. "S-stop that…!"_

_White burst a hearty laugh. Bianca stood there, confused at the situation._

_A few minutes later, her laughs tuned down into chuckles. White looked at her dear friends. They stood side by side, both flashing a sweet loving smile. The brunette smiled back, knowing very well the two could rely on each other while she was away._

_Snapping her fingers, Reshiram lifted White with his Psychic. The feisty trainer softly landed on the vast white Pokémon's head. She looked down as Cheren and Bianca waved happily at her. She waved back, though her heart felt heavy with tears slowly forming in her eyes. Even so, the brunette took one deep breath and petted her legendary. "Shall we, Reshiram?"_

_Reshiram nodded once. His tail began to light up, his wings spreading widely. With a melodious roar, the vast white Pokémon flew up in the sky._

_The two humans below stood there until the image of the white creature disappeared from their sight. Cheren took a peek at Bianca, who was still looking at the sky. The young woman looked preoccupied, as always. Yet it made his heart skipped a beat. He petted her head, snatching her attention. The blonde looked to her side, only to see a smiling Cheren. "Shall we get going, Bianca?"_

_She stared at him. Cheren's cheeks were tinted in light red, marking her confusion even more. However, Bianca decided not to ask why. Instead, she flashed a white smile. "Alrighty then."_

* * *

Bianca looked out in the open. Her eyes felt slightly wet, simmering even under the morning sun. The thought of that day brought a huge wave of emotions in her. Unwarily, she tugged the tube closer to her chest, as if she was hugging her own Pokémon.

It had been two years since White left. Two years had gone by and things had changed. Everything around her sometimes seemed unfamiliar to Bianca. But even with all the sudden alterations in life, that never stopped her from achieving her goals and dreams.

She missed White. A lot. She missed Cheren, even though they just had breakfast together. She missed all the times the three had spent together. She missed playing with them when they were kids. She missed laughing and giggling along with her dearests. She missed bumping into White and Cheren when they were on their journeys. She missed baking cookies for them. She missed hugging them and hearing them shout, "Bianca I can't breathe!" every time she did.

She missed the old days.

Now, everything was changing.

But even though many things had happened, that never stopped Bianca from believing.

"Are you…?"

A sudden voice took her by surprise. Bianca turned around, only to see two boys standing before her. One was dark-haired and looked quite intimidating, while his friend was a brunette, whose eyes resembled both innocence and strength.

For one brief moment, Bianca could see herself, White, and Cheren when they first met Professor Juniper.

The young woman blinked once, then came back to realization. The memory still swayed in her mind, but her focus was more intent on the boys in front of her. Bianca flashed a sunny smile. Her special guests had arrived.

Yes. Today, her beliefs will grow stronger.

With a short inhale and a light push of her specs, Bianca cheerfully said, "I'm so glad we could meet!"

* * *

_"Come on, guys!" The perky blonde cheered as she hopped. "Let's all three of us take our first step to Route 1 together!"_

_**END.**_


End file.
